Trained to kill
by crz
Summary: I knew this day would come so I didn't panic.I was prepared to fight for the one I loved. He was prepared to kill for the one he lost. But he trained me well and therefore I would not lose. Whether I died or not, he was going to hell along with me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

They say what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. And I believed this to be true.

I was 13 years old when I was kidnapped. It has been 11 years since I've last seen my parents. 11 years since I have seen my best friends. 11 years since I have been loved. Nothing was going to stop me. I was trained to win, losing was not an option. Today was no different, today was the day I proved I was stronger than they could ever imagine.

My name is Bella Swan and I have spent 11 years preparing for this day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Drip drip drip

Do you every try to sit and contemplate your life and wonder how you got to where you are.

But instead all you hear is the sound of a leaky faucet. I guess you wouldn't understand. My life was hell, which had a fucking leaky faucet. I sat up on my bed, or whatever the hell it was. Some padding and sheets on a long piece of wood. I guess it was a bed but maybe from the 1800's. Getting up every morning at the buck crack of dawn was shit, having to then go fucking run five mile was just shit on top of shit.

The running I didn't mind so much, it was who I was running with that pissed me off. Fucking prick James and his bitch of a whore Victoria. Wow I have such a filthy mouth. You can thank the prick and the whore for that. I swear on my fucking leaky faucet I used to be a good girl, pure and innocent. But I've learned my lesson, bad people exist in this world and I happen to be one of a fucken million.

I quickly brushed my teeth not wanting another lashing from James for being tardy. Oh please he took longer to do his hair than a 14 year old girl. Yet every time he walks out of that nasty ass bathroom he has it back in a ponytail like some kindergarten nerd.

James was all right looking I mean if it wasn't for his ill kill you cause I'm a psycho attitude he could of gone into modeling. Victoria was gorgeous her beauty only marred by the permanent scowl whenever I was in her presence. She had bright read hair that hung in curls past her shoulders. A very curvaceous figure that was always groped by a certain fucker -cough James cough- hands.

After I finished the rest of my primping, which consisted of a 3 minute shower in freezing cold water, I dressed in my finest running clothes. Some basketball shorts and a black tank top. What can I say, Top of the line baby.

I quickly descended down the magnificent stair case to the dining room. Okay so it was a rickety old wrought iron staircase and I headed to the breakfast bar in the kitchen. So I have an imagination, fucking sue me. I needed that Imagination or I would've died along time ago in this shit hole. My gourmet meal consisted of eggs, bacon and toast. Don't forget my delicious breakfast milkshake. Got to get that protein in there. I cleaned up my mess and waited for my running "buddies", joy.

This was the time I enjoyed most, alone, thinking, planning. My thoughts were interrupted by giggling coming around the hall and an I swiftly arranged my face to hide my smile and looked up in to two very dark blue eyes. James had his arm wrapped around Victoria's waist while she sucked his neck. Wow such lovely company.

"Don't worry Isabella, You'll get your turn later all you have to do is ask," James was such a sick bastard.

"Please, James I've just had breakfast and I don't think it would like it very much if it came back up my throat and had to see you." I had the pleasure of watching his eyes darken in rage. Though I've had years to get use to it, I've always feared James when he was angry. Though I would never let it show. He was a scary twisted motherfucker and I was lucky he had strict rules from The Boss or who the hell knows where I would be buried.

We left early, James and Victoria both saying they had already ate, seriously some sick bitches. We took the normal route around the property. The House as I liked to call it, seeing a I would always have one home and it was far away from here, was surrounded by a forest that consisted of bears and wolves. I've met my share; let's just say I had to change a pair or two. The rough terrain no longer twisted my ankles or scarred my hands. I ran this course like I was apart of it. I kept a steady pace with the assholes that were puffing and wheezing. That's what happens when you smoke. Idiots.

After we finished we headed to the barn out back that was remade into a gym. A nice ass one if I do say so myself. Felix and Demitri the resident guards, aka resident dicks, were already waiting inside. They were on the property for my benefit, Demetri could track you down like a dog with his fucken skills and Felix, well Felix was just scary as fuck.

I quickly wrapped my wrists and began sparring with demitri. Fucker thought he was the shit because he could track you by your footprint. Well kudos to him. I continued with my sparring beating him a total of 5 to 2. What a wuss, I swear he still sleeps with a blanky.

For the next two hours I worked on cardio by jumping rope, that shit makes your calves' burn. Seriously try it. We took a break for lunch and then we hit the gym once again, nothing new here. I did pull ups, sit ups, push ups and every kind of up there is. I was clearly the fit one in the gym especially compared to Felix and his fat ass. We finished at 9 on the dot just like every other day and I hightailed it to the house. I ate dinner in my room then proceeded to complete my routine. More sit ups and push ups because I had a fucking plan.

I was going to kick some ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone sorry for taking so long to update this story. Not that anyone probably reads it lol its my first story but these past months were spent packing and finding a place to live and I no longer have a computer. This story was so strong in my head and ive completely lost track of it hehe so ill will try to get back on track…hopefully. If anyone like this story thanks for reading it haha I know im not that good of a ****writer but hopefully I will get better lol BYE !**


	4. Chapter 4

My lungs were burning and my legs were shaking but I wasn't going to stop. No matter how many times I've killed I will always feel like a monster. My face was bleeding and my knees scraped from the rocky terrain. I wasn't going to stop. Killing Demitri had been hard. Not in the mental sense. That fucker deserved what he got. But physically he was hard. My ribs clicked and pain shot out every time I took a breath. The bastard had gotten in a few good hits to my body, that shit hurt. But I couldn't think like that. I had to survive, I had to see my family one last time before I took my final mission. They kept me going.

I quickly ran up a boulder and rolled off into the brush. Fucking Felix and James were on me by now.

Taking Demitri out first was brilliant because now those bastards were on their own to track me. Those two couldn't find their assholes if I gave them a mirror on a stick. I was close to wall that surrounded the property when I heard them.

Dogs

Those Dicks were letting the dogs on me. I quickly scaled the hill using my hands to grip the wet brush. Fucking rain. My ribs were really killing me now and every breath was torture. For a second I doubted my plan before I quickly shook that thought out of my mind. I thought about my parents, how Charlie would look when I first saw him. My mother would probably cry and then get mad for cutting my hair. Hey im serious, she loved my long hair. The dogs kept barking in the distance and I focused once more. No time to think about the future if I never make it past the present.

The wall was the hardest part of the plan, but every plan has flaws. I Put my back to the wall and steadied my breathing. Ten feet high and it covered the whole property for miles. I would have to work quickly. I needed to find the nearest tree or my plan wouldn't work.

Short trees, fat trees, aha perfect.

I dropped the backpack from my shoulders and pulled out the wire and unrolled it until I had a good amount. Climbing the tree would be painful but I didn't have a ladder so it would have to do. It took me three tries and a severely bruised shin to make it on to a decent branch. I quickly tied the wire around. The branch was at least seven feet higher than the wall but ten feet away. My plan was to secure my self to the wire and swing my self over to the wall. And live. I know brilliant plan. What can I say, im a genius.

I really hoped I didn't fall and die. This branch better hold my fat ass or im going to come back and go crazy on its ass.

It could have been seconds or an hour but my dumbass was hanging from the branch by my hands. I was terrified to let go. I swear im such a baby.

Ok

Ok

I'm going to start swinging. Just like at the playground come on Bella you can do it.

Kick and push

Kick and push

I took a deep painful breath and let go. I gripped the wire and clamped my teeth shut to hole in a scream.

Alive.

I looked up and saw the branch had held up. Way to go branch. Ok focus. I was swinging but I needed to go farther. I was getting closer and closer. I kicked harder and reached out and I gripped the edge of the wall. I got it.

I quickly pulled my self up and got out my pocket knife. I swung over the wire and I had a good five feel left till the ground. I cut the wire and fell with a thump.

Shit that hurt.

But my plan was in motion.

I'm gone suckers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note peeps…**

**Hi everyone….I have two chapters already finished for those of you who are interested in this story lol. Now my writing isn't all that great but I really do love this story even if I sometimes make it up as I go. Thank you to those who have put my story on their favorite list or alerts. It means so much to me that someone is actually reading it haha ya well I hope more readers will enjoy my story. I will be posting the next chapters next week and im looking forward to what you all think. So please review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Trees trees tress

As far I as I could see. Well this sucks but I already knew what to expect. The assholes at the house would blind me every time I went out for the jobs but hello assholes just because I can't see you don't mean I can't hear. I swear those dicks are short a few balls.

My ribs were killing me they must be busted up. The hurt with every lungful of breath I took. I was running as fast as I could but not fast enough. Once they got the power on and the gates unjammed they would be on me like white on rice. I stayed as far away from the road as possible keeping to the woods. They couldn't catch me if they couldn't see me.

My luck was running out

I was hoping for some cars at least but there was not even one. I would just have to keep running I would not give up.

Ok so I wanted give up. But can you blame a girl. I've been running for a good thirty minutes with busted ribs and a twisted ankle. I was starting to lose hope. No car meant no ride. No ride means no speed. When you're being hunted speed is everything.

Pain starting coming at me in waves as adrenaline wore off. I was slowing down when I smelled it. It's a very distinct smell that once you first smell it you rarely ever forget. I veered further into the thick brush following my nose. A good fifteen minutes passed when I finally reached it. The brush gave way to a clearing and a house stood tall and proud. Okay so it wasn't actually a house more of a shack and it was definitely leaning to the right. The smell was more potent hear and I took shallow breaths. I would need a clear head. I walked around the back careful not to make a sound and checked to make sure my theory was correct.

Weed

Lots and lots a weed. Someone was growing a dam jungle back here. I crept back to the side and peeked through a window which looked more like a ragged hole. A man was lying on stomach with a bong snuggled into his side. Idiot. He was going to be my lifesaver but he was an idiot nonetheless. I shook my head. Drugs are bad for you kids sheesh.

This idiot has to have some form of transportation around here how the hell else would he get here. The shack off to the side was kind of small but hell id settle for a pair of rollerblades. I quickly walked over and swung the door open with a creak. Dope head probably wouldn't even stir.

Hell yeah

My spirits instantly lifted. Staring straight at me was a beautiful 1999 light blue Volkswagen…the new love of my life. This baby was about to make my day.

I quickly checked the door and it was unlocked which I was thankful for I really didn't feel like busting through the window.

Hotwiring a car was simple once u learned. The red head bitch aka Victoria taught me. The only thing she was good for. The beast as I decided to name him roared to life and I didn't care if the dope head woke up I was outta there.

The down side to driving the beast was I would now be on the road and more vulnerable. Covering ground faster was worth it though.

I was closer to getting home and that's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note:

Hey everybody who's read my story which isn't a lot haha should I continue cause I feel like it's all over the place and I'm a beginner so it's not very good lol


End file.
